User blog:AlolaVulpix/HEY HEY HEY LOUD HOUSE MEME
huge credits to Lunar-Lex on deviantart for the meme LINCOLN X You hang around the opposite gender a lot. \ You like the color orange. \ You're picked on frequently by your peers. [] Your hair color is a bit unordinary. X You plan things out very carefully. [] You love reading comics of any kind. [] You're the middle child in your family. \ You're outgoing, determined, and charismatic. TOTAL: 2.3/8 LORI [] You're the oldest of your siblings. X You like being the one in charge. X You like the color light blue. \ You are on your phone almost all the time. [ ] You have a boyfriend/girlfriend. [ ] Someone much younger than you has/has had a crush on you. X You're pretty cynical and sarcastic at times. X Even though it may not seem like it, you actually love your family. TOTAL: 4.1/8 LENI ''' [] You love going to the mall. X You're clumsy sometimes. [] You like the color sea green. [] You failed your driver's test. (I actually never took mine yet) X You're REALLY afraid of spiders. [] You say "like" like, a lot. [] You want to be a fashion designer or have considered it before. X You can be a bit dim witted at times. TOTAL: 1/8 '''LUNA [] You play the guitar. \ You love rock music. [] You speak in a somewhat raspy voice. X You like the color purple. [] You say "dude" a lot. [] You sometimes take things a bit too far... Especially concerts. \ You used to have long hair, but cut it shorter. [] You sing songs to your family/friends whenever they feel down. TOTAL: 1.2/8 ALOLA'S WAIFU X You LOVE puns. \ You're a practical joker. [] April Fools Day is your favorite holiday. X You like the color yellow. [] You wear braces. (I used to so I'll take half a point.) \ You are good at ventriloquism. [] You always wear your hair tied up/in a ponytail. \ You're optimistic and always smiling. TOTAL: 2.3/8 LYNN ''' X You're a tomboy/jock. [] You love sports. X You're incredibly hyper and jumpy. X You're okay with being considered "one of the guys". X You like the color red. [] You try to make everything into a sport. X You can play a bit too rough sometimes and can unintentionally end up hurting someone. [] You really like sub sandwiches. TOTAL: 5/8 '''LUCY X You love dark things. [] You have black hair, or dyed it black. [] Your eyes are always covered somehow. \ You speak with an incredibly monotone voice. \ You enjoy poetry. X You almost never smile. \ You have an odd fascination with death and the supernatural. X You like the color black. TOTAL: 3.3/8 LANA ' [] You're the older twin. (U MCFANNIES I HAVE NO TWINS) X You enjoy getting dirty. X You love animals. [] You almost always wear a cap. \ Your favorite color is dark blue. [] You're very handy and good at fixing things. \ You're daring and a risk-taker. \ You dislike girly stuff. TOTAL: 2.4/8 '''LOLA ' [] You're described as incredibly girly. [] You like beauty pageants, or have participated in one before. X You tend to get violent when you're angry. \ You like the color pink. [] You LOVE glitter. [] You're almost always dressed formally. [] You hate getting dirty. [] You're the younger twin. TOTAL: 1/8 '''LISA X You're very intelligent. X You wear glasses. \ Science is your passion. [] You're terrible at keeping secrets. [ ] You speak with some kind of lisp. \ You take pride in your intelligence and you're a bit self-centered because of it. \ You love doing science experiments. X You like the color green. TOTAL: 3.3/8 LILY ''' X You're the youngest in your family. \ You love toilet humor. \ You don't talk very much. [] You like everyone. X You like the colors light purple and white. X You never really cried when you were a baby. X You like to carry around a blanket. (It gets cold sometimes.) X People often call you cute. TOTAL: 5.2/8 '''CLYDE X You're an only child. X You have only one good friend. X You're quiet and thoughtful. X You wear glasses. \ You have a crush on someone much older than you. \ Your parents pamper you. X Comparing you and your friend, you're the more shy one. [] You're prone to nosebleeds. TOTAL: 5.2/8 i'm basically a walking lily/clyde mix Category:Blog posts